fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Carl (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Carl was only child of hers mother and lived with her in downtown of New York. Hers mother was not wealth people, but they managet live. In his teenage years his nephilim side awakenes, when some older school bullies tries bully his friends. With new powers he easily teached little lesson to bullies, but not too hard to hurt them much. This was noted by John, who introduce himself also nephilim like Carl and tell that many would do more harmfull things when their nephilim side awakenened. John telled Carl what they are and what they will do. Carl is firstly hesitating, but is later actually shocked and relieved when hers mother tells that she is know from begining that Carl is not normal child. Hers mother tells that Carl father told her that he is fallen angel which is escaped from hell and heaven and tries find his place. But he has diappear after Carl was born, because he believed that his precense would eventually attract hell and heavens attention and he vanish. Carl join up ``Save the nephilim brigade`` to take mission to find his father and also save many nephilims from their terrible fate. Story Blogs Nephilim Saga: ''Hey, i am Carl and i am nephilim'' | ''First mission, haunted house |'' Circus is town ''| ''Bad memories ''| ''Come to look show? ''| ''Show of lifetime ''| ''Trap is ready ''| ''Revenge is sweet ''| ''Wait, you didn`t do it ''| ''We are sorry and new allies ''| ''I am getting to use to this and then everything start go wrong ''| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 1 ''| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 2 ''| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 3 and save those nephilims ''| ''I gonna kick his ass! '' '''Devil`s der son Saga: ''Just ordinary nephilim or is it? '| ''Visiting planet Terra | ''Suppose be normal hunting trip ''| ''Meeting Jane mother Louise and father Ashram ''| ''Finding nephilims, with help of Jane ''| ''Kain`s trap ''| ''Brothers meet firts time ''| ''Meeting devil, eye to eye ''| ''Truth about Marth`s heritage is now clear ''| ''Lonely Marth '' ''| ''I am devil`s dear son, so what?'' | ''Oh hell no, this is not gonna end well '' '''Trapped and Separated Saga: ''Meeting Doctor`s son '' Prophesy Saga: ''Reunion and what are those? ''| ''Prophesy? What Prophesy? ''| ''We are gonna go heaven and meet there Darkness? '' Prophesy is filled Saga: ''Epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer ''| ''Brother and sister, one lone wolf and badass nephilim '' Endgame Saga: ''Darkness has risen ''| ''Eveything falls to darkness ''| ''Final plan and last stand ''| ''Tears of Existence ''| ''Endgame ''| ''Bonus chapter '' Armageddon Saga: ''Deja vu and we gonna find The Creator! ''| ''Meeting Engineer and The Creator '' Travels of Sonny and Carl: ''Let`s go England to 1845 ''| London tea and red rose vampires '| 'Hunting werewolf in Paris '| 'Wraith of Praha`s opera '| 'Back home and what has happened here? Universes in collision course Saga: ''Who are you really are and what`s going on?'' |''' Devil`s salvation? '''| Meeting guardian of multiverse | ''Finding Carl from another multiverse | Carl and Carl'' |''' ''So this is your cosmology, Annie? ''| ''Alrigth, let`s give little handicap ''| ''Marth versus Emperor Kain ''|''' Fixing universe doctor style | ''Back to home and new omen'' Rapture Part 1: Rapture Part 2: '''Welcome to tournament of science and magic Saga: New announcement from Sister of Fates | ''Tournament begins | Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''| Appearance and Personality Carl appears as african american young man in his teen (Tales of nephilim) and later twenties (Tales of nephilim: Prophesy). He has blue eyes and short black hair. He normally wears dark blue jeans and blue tank top. when going out he takes his blue jacket with him. Carl also has two white wings, which he can sproud out and retact at will. Carl is a very calm person, soft-spoken and clear headed. He has a tendency to think things through and formulate plans before taking any sort of action. He tries to see the good in all people, and is first who accept Marth as good guy. Even others nephilims didn`t thrust and John an Emilia had doubts against Marth, Carl knowed almost firts sigh that Marth is not tread to them, in contray he will be great ally for them. Carl always speaks in a formal manner, with an air of respect to all people, both young and old, and he demonstrates the utmost respect to all nephilims and other beings around universe, even when he sometimes disagrees with them. When Carl was still a teenager, he sometimes behave rashly and impulsively. But older he uses more his calm mind and thinking firts to solve problems. Personal Statctics '''Alignment: '''Neutral good '''Date of Birth:' 14 january 1986, earth, universe 1 269 231 Birthplace: '''New York, United States of America '''Weight: 80 kg Height: 190 cm Likes: '''Friendship, '''Dislikes: '''Dishonest people '''Eye Color: Blue, with blue glow and blank stare in berseker stage. In badassery mode golden glow. Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Play baseball with Marth and John, fishing with Azazel, Marth and John. Values: '''Honest frienship '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single. Later dating in Devil`s dear son Saga and forward with Emilia Family: ' *'Father: Amandiel, Mother: Sally Status: Alive, Missing Trapped and Separated Saga. Comes back in Prophesy has begun Saga Affiliation: Nephilim brigade Themes: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIIYt5lcq3A Nephilim which never surrender] Carl when his badassery has activated Carl versus Kain/Hope versus Despair Powers and abilities Tier: 8-A | At maxium High 3-A Name: Carl, chocobunny by Emilia. That nephilim which never surrender. White Winged Nephilim Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Male Age: 25 (Tales of nephilim: Prophesy) Classification: Nephilim (angel human hybrid) Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Photokinesis (Type 1), Angelic Energy Manipulation, Tactile Telekinesis, Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low), Shapeshifting (Complete change of appearance), Wing Manifestation and manipulation, Magic (Light magic, Type 2), Berserk Mode (when giving himself to rage), Energy Armor Generation (around his body), Omnilingualism (nephilims like Carl can speak any language, what is in multiverse), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Nephilim Aura (Carl can form ligth blue flame like aura, golden clour in his badassery mode) |''' Badassery plus 15% Statistics Amplification (Carl is one of special nephilim, which power he inhered from his father), Probability Manipulation (Also makes his enemies attack miss every third time), '''Attack Potency: Multi-City block level, Carl have enough energy to whipe out at least 10 city blocks, if he concenrate his energy to blast | Badass, depends his foe`s power level, but maxium is High Universal Level 'with badassery Carl`s can make his stats even with his foes and incrase his own power 15% over his opponents. Also this gives him luck, example his enemy attack misses somehow and sometimes. One instance he beated Kain in one versus one match, by his bare hands. When actived his eye`s are glowing with golden glow, instead of normal light blue for nephilims. 'Speed: Hypersonic, 'Carl can move, react and fly at mach 8 '| Unknow, depends his enemy speed Lifting Strength: Class 10, '(Tactile telekinesis, Carl have easily flip buss over) '| Unknow, depends enemy strength Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class ('when amped his energy) '| High Universal 'with maxium badassery Carl punches has infinite energy 'Durability: Multi-City block level, survived from MOAD bomb explosion at face. Nephilim body creates invisible energy armour around the body from it`s energy. It can get weaker/dimish after taking too much damage or using many regenerations. Always active. | High Universal 'at maxium badassery 'Range: Melee, with wings two meters. Hundreds of meters, 'with energy attacks 'Stamina: Superhuman | Godlike Standart equipment: 'Nothing notable. Sometimes angel sword. 'Intelligence: High, 'has learned many magic spell from Emilia and hers mother. With John and Azazel he has learned martial arts and use energy to variale ways. '''Weaknesses: ' * Angel sword can hurt and slow himand kill him if hit vital spot. Seraph blade can kill him if there is no outside help to heal him. Archangel sword can kill him even he got little scar from sword. * Being nephilim he has minor weakness in his heritage, rage. When angered enough his angel side takes over and Carl turns berserker, who can`t tell friend from foe. Later Carl learns control his angel side by meditating. * To active his badassery Carl much be situtation, where is no escape or no hope survive and lastly he must get his head cool. If these requirements are not meet, well it too bad for him. * Badassery works only one enemy in time. * Also Badassery only working as long Lucifer the demiurge is life in his physical body. (Note 2) '''Key: Normal | Badassery activated Note 1: Ready, but may be will be changes in future... Note 2: '''This will be explained in stories, which comes in future... Notable attack/Techniques: * '''Wing blade/Shield: Carl uses his wings as weapons or shield to block attacks. * Power up: '''With this angels and nephilims boost their own stats to various or straigth to maxium level. * '''Berseker Mode: '''When giving rage, Carl enters bersek state where he can`t tell friend from foe. In berseker state nephilims have complete insensitivity to pain. * '''Angelic energy: '''With angelic energy Carl can shoot energy balls or beams. Angelic energy is also very harmfull to demonic beings. * '''Angelic Ligth: '''Ability which is heritated from angels to nephilims and depends how powerfull their angelic parent is. In Carl chase he can create illusions and when focused he can even create heat with his ligth powers. * '''Magic: '''As child of angel Carl can use ligth magic, but he must know spell or ritual to do it. * '''Unique Soul: '''Being nephilim, Carl`s soul has fused with angel side. This gives Carl high resistance to soul manipulation. Example Carl`s soul can`t be removed, but it cannot be either healed by soul manipulation. Healing Carl`s soul needs energy from angel or other nephilim. * '''Now you gonna get it: '''Carl concentrates all energy his aura and then releases it like mini nuke. (This leaves Carl exhausted after doing it) * '''Badass one: '''Carl is one of special nephilims, which he inhered from his father. Carl`s ability is being badass, with extreme luck. He has been survived explosions, which should kill him and destroy material universe. Instead he ented up drifting in space, unharmed. Others '''Notable Victories: Roy (Heroes Unite!) Roy`s profile (8-A versions) Notale Losses: Inconclussive Matches: 'Trivia' *Nephilims like Carl can speak angelic language enochian. *Carl is special nephilim, as all other nephilims has black wings, Carl has white. This is because when his father left heaven he never get corrupted by Samael, like Azazel which inhered to his children John and Emilia. Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hybrids Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Tier 3